pathscapefandomcom-20200213-history
Pathscape Wikia
These house rules are have been assembled under the assumption that the party consists of a gestalt psychic warrior|warder, a gestalt Radiance House ritualist|zealot, a gestalt mystic|soulknife, and a gestalt incanter|Sphere wizard, none of which are multiclassed or prestige classed. These house rules are not tailored towards any other set of classes whatsoever, save for all of Dreamscarred Press's full initiators, the Sphere arcanist, the Sphere sorcerer, and the Sphere witch. In the event that new classes are introduced into the mix, whether due to multiclassing, prestige classing, character rebuilding, or players dropping out and being replaced, these house rules will be revised appropriately. Characters *Keiko Noriaki, tardyClock's character *Lucine Anudham, DJGCode's character *Aelfir, Shoka's character Character Creation Basics *Gestalt: This is a gestalt game. If you would receive two redundant good saving throw progressions (e.g. good Fortitude and good Will on both sides), then you receive a good progression in the remaining saving throw. *Starting Level: 8. *Allowed Material: All sources from Paizo, Dreamscarred Press, Spheres of Power, and Pact Magic Unbound are allowed, in addition to the Boundless Void discipline (and only the discipline). *Ability Scores: 18 in Constitution, then 18/16/16/16/13 to spread across your other scores as you wish. Yes, really. *Hit Points: For PCs, maximum at 1st level, then d6 = 6 hit points, d8 = 7 hit points, d10 = 8 hit points, d12 = 9 hit points. For animal companions, eidolons, phantoms, and mechs, average (e.g. d10 = 4.5). *Favored Classes: You have a favored class for each gestalt side, but you can choose the hit point increase only once per level *Background Skills: We will be using background skills in this game, but Craft (glassmaking, painting, sculpting, sketching) is invalid for background skill point expenditures. *Bonus Item Creation Feats: If you would receive a bonus item creation feat, you instead receive a freely selectable bonus feat that you qualify for, Pathfinder Society-style. *Crane Style: The Crane Style feat line works with all weapons. *Adam Meyers' Stance on Caster Level Increasers for Spheres of Power: In accordance with these responses from Adam Meyers, caster level-increasing effects from the core Paizo rules do not increase caster level for sphere abilities, and the Draconic and Orc bloodline arcana are incompatible with sphere abilities as well. Races *Allowed Races: Allowed races in this game are all of Paizo's core races, featured races, and uncommon races. *Racial Ability Score Modifiers: If your race grants you a bonus to two ability scores and no penalty, you can switch around one of those bonuses, so long as the end result is still an even-numbered bonus to two ability scores. If your race grants you a bonus to two ability scores and a penalty to a third, you can switch around one of the bonuses in addition to the penalty, so long as the end result is still an even-numbered bonus to two ability scores and an even-numbered penalty to a third. Things That Do Not Exist in the Multiverse except as Artifacts *Disciplines (Overpowered): The Broken Blade and Primal Fury disciplines, as they are slated for downgrades. The Dragon Fury prestige class is a consequent casualty. *Discipline (Underpowered): The Steel Serpent discipline, for it is due for upgrades. *Expensive Mundane Items and Locations of Power: Paizo's "horacalcum" special material, Dreamscarred Press's Steelforge's nonmagical item enhancements and locations of power, and all technological items do not integrate well with the "arete" system below. *Psychic Reformation Psionic Power: No explanation needed. *Skill Items: Alchemical, magical, and psionic items that grant bonuses to skill checks (including the Circlet of Persuasion) do not exist in this multiverse. Skill-boosting mundane tools like adventurer's chronicles, disguise kits, and masterwork thieves' tools still work, but under no circumstances can one ever be a "custom" masterwork tool (e.g. an adventurer's chronicle for any of the twelve Knowledge skills is fine, but a custom masterwork tool of Spellcraft is not). *Wayfinder Ioun Stone Activation: We are not dealing with this. Initiators *Discipline Swaps (Mandatory): Any base class, prestige class, or archetype that receives the Broken Blade, Primal Fury, or Steel Serpent disciplines has all of them swapped out for any other disciplines. This never causes loss of class skills, but does add class skills as appropriate for the new disciplines. *Optional Discipline Swaps: The first time a character ever becomes an initiator due to a base class, a prestige class, or an archetype; they receive a single free discipline swap that they can apply to one of their base classes, prestige classes, or archetypes. A character can receive this free discipline swap only once. This never causes loss of class skills, but does add class skills as appropriate for the new disciplines. A character can still take the Unorthodox Method trait as normal, in case they need yet another discipline swap. *Martial Traditions: Martial traditions no longer offer discipline swaps or mechanical benefits. They do exist as sects in the Great Wheel. *Unorthodox Method: Any initiator receives the Unorthodox Method trait for free, and also receives as many additional iterations of Unorthodox Method as necessary to swap out the Broken Blade, Primal Fury, Thrashing Dragon, and Steel Serpent disciplines. Any initiator can take Unorthodox Method a single additional time on top of that, but this costs a trait slot as normal. *Weapon Group Adaptation (natural): Any initiator receives Weapon Group Adaptation (natural) as a bonus feat. *Zweihander Sentinel: A warder (zweihander) sentinel loses Acrobatics as a class skill, not Bluff, as per ErrantX. Items and Arete At any given level, any given player character has an amount of "arete points" equal to their WBL for that level. These points reset at each level and are not cumulative. *Drawbacks of Arete: A creature with arete points cannot benefit from or use any magical or psionic items, save for items that are artifacts and items that are "everyday convenience plot items." In addition, a creature with arete can never benefit from alchemical bonuses, other than those that originate directly from class features, such as mutagens and cognatogens. *Spending Arete Points in General: Spend your character's arete points to purchase magical and psionic items as though you were outfitting a character using WBL, though you must still obey item slots (and remember that a Spheres of Power "staff" can occupy any slot). None of these items can be consumable. Everything you purchase with arete points is considered an extraordinary ability, but any spells or psionic powers you activate using them are still considered spell-like abilities or psi-like abilities. *Purchasing Magic/Psionic Armor Enhancements: To purchase magical/psionic armor enhancements, directly purchase a "+1 enhancement bonus to armor bonus" quality for 1,000 arete points, then upgrade it as desired. These enhancements then apply to any clothing or armor on your person, but only if they are "valid" for the armor (e.g. the Brawling special ability only works for light armor, not for clothing, medium armor, or heavy armor). *Purchasing Magic/Psionic Weapon Enhancements: To purchase magical/psionic weapon enhancements, directly purchase a "+1 enhancement bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls" quality for 2,000 arete, then upgrade it as desired. These enhancements then apply to any one weapon on your person at a time. If you wish to apply benefits to more than one weapon at a time, purchase another "1 enhancement bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls" quality for 2,000 arete points and repeat the process. *Mundane and Alchemical Gear: Completely free, within reason. Special Snowflake Template All PCs receive the "special snowflake" template. "Special snowflake" is an inherited or acquired template that can be added to a living, corporeal creature with an Int score of 4 or more. A special snowflake uses all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Type: The creature's type changes to either fey or outsider (native). Do not recalculate HD, BAB, or saves. Regardless of its type, a special snowflake is considered both a fey and an outsider for the purpose of fulfilling prerequisites for heritage feats. Qualities: A special snowflake receives darkvision 60 ft. and low-light vision. If the special snowflake would ever receive darkvision from another source, they instead receive a +3 bonus to Perception checks, and this increases to +6 when the special snowflake reaches 10 HD. If the special snowflake would ever receive low-light vision from another source, they instead receive a +2 bonus to Perception checks, and this increases to +4 when the special snowflake reaches 10 HD. Speed: Unless the base creature flies better, the special snowflake flies at twice the base creature's land speed (good). The creature does not actually need wings to fly, even though it may have wings. Special: A special snowflake gains Hedge Magic and one other ability from the following list, and can change the selection for the other ability whenever they change in alignment: *Hedge Magic (Su): At will, as a swift action, the special snowflake can use Create Water, Dancing Lights, Drench, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, or Scoop as a supernatural ability. *Improved Detect Chaos and Magic (Su): At-will, as a free action, the special snowflake can use both Detect Chaos and Detect Magic with a caster level equal to their Hit Dice as a supernatural ability, each starting at the third round of information. If the creature would gain Detect Chaos as a spell-like ability at will, it instead gains Detect Law. *Improved Detect Evil and Magic (Su): At-will, as a free action, the special snowflake can use both Detect Evil and Detect Magic with a caster level equal to their Hit Dice as a supernatural ability, each starting at the third round of information. If the creature would gain Detect Evil as a spell-like ability at will, it instead gains Detect Good. *Improved Detect Good and Magic (Su): At-will, as a free action, the special snowflake can use both Detect Good and Detect Magic with a caster level equal to their Hit Dice as a supernatural ability, each starting at the third round of information. If the creature would gain Detect Good as a spell-like ability at will, it instead gains Detect Evil. *Improved Detect Law and Magic (Su): At-will, as a free action, the special snowflake can use both Detect Law and Detect Magic with a caster level equal to their Hit Dice as a supernatural ability, each starting at the third round of information. If the creature would gain Detect Law as a spell-like ability at will, it instead gains Detect Chaos. *Detect Love (Su): Ask the GM. Spell/Psi-Like Abilities: A special snowflake with at least 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, or 19 HD gains a 1st-, 2nd-, 3rd-, 4th-, 5th-, 6th, 7th-, 8th-, 9th-, and 9th-level spell/psi-like ability respectively, each usable once per day. Each spell/psi-like ability must come from the cleric/oracle, druid, paladin, psion, psion discipline, psychic, or sorcerer/wizard list and has a level equal to its lowest possible level on any of those lists. None of the spell/psi-like abilities can confer an armor bonus or a shield bonus. The creature must provide any expensive material components. If it is taken from the psion or psion discipline list, then it is not augmented. CL/ML equals the creature's HD (or the CL/ML of the base creature's spell-like abilities, whichever is higher), and the creature's spellcasting/manifesting modifier the highest of its Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma modifier. Intuitive Defender (New Warder Archetype, variant of Ordained Defender) Disciplines: All intuitive defenders may add a discipline to their list available disciplines based on their alignment. Good-aligned intuitive defenders add the Silver Crane discipline (adding Perception as a class skill), neutrally-aligned intuitive defenders add the Eternal Guardian discipline (adding Intimidate as a class skill), and evil-aligned intuitive defenders add the Black Seraph discipline (adding Intimidate as a class skill). Intuitive Training: At 1st level, the intuitive defender's initiation attribute changes from Intelligence to Wisdom. Any class feature that references Intelligence is now used with her Wisdom modifier instead. Intuited Gift (Su): At 4th level, the intuitive defender receives supernatural empowerment. She receives the choice of one inquisitor’s inquisition or a warpriest’s blessing. Should she choose an alignment-based blessing, then she must possess that alignment. Use the intuitive defender’s level -2 to determine when the abilities from inquisitions would be granted to the character. If the intuitive defender chooses a blessing, each blessing grants a minor power at 3rd level and a major power at 13th level. An intuitive defender can call upon the power of his blessings a number of times per day (in any combination) equal to 3 + 1/2 her intuitive defender level (to a maximum of 13 times per day at 20th level). Each time she calls upon any one of her blessings, it counts against her daily limit. The save DC for these blessings is equal to 10 + 1/2 the intuitive defender level + the intuitive defender's Wisdom modifier. If an intuitive defender also has levels in a class that grants cleric domains, the blessings chosen must match the domains selected by that class. Subject to GM discretion, the intuitive defender can change her former blessings or domains to make them conform. This replaces tactical acumen and the bonus feat gained at 13th level.